One-Shots (1st time writing)
by ColorfulDreamerX
Summary: Well... The title says a lot. It will take me time to make some but I hope you enjoy what I still have of it!
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st time writing guys! Don't judge me. I may type like a pre-schooler on crack at times… So yeah.  
Rated: M for adult-ish type of language  
I don't think I should make lemons… Yet.  
Well, here are the characters that are going to be in the One-Shots!

Name: Lauraina Kakimuro  
Age: 15  
Eye color: Electric Blue  
Hair: Brown short hair  
Personality: Seems shy to others, once used to them she is a crazy (in a good way… SHE'S NORMAL, I SWEA- Eh…I can't do that…) daredevil who is still nice yet angry when needed and can take a fight. She loves music, dancing, and pranks. She is in a pop-group with her to best friends, Keiko and Gabrielle. They are called "Trinity Sisters". They are #1 in 33 Countries and they are actually known to be "The Most Innocent Sweethearts". She is always known as the most reliable yet crazy out of them.

Name: Keiko Hazumei  
Age: 15  
Eye color: Soft Blue  
Hair: Red-brown long hair  
Personality: Loyal to others, yet fights for them no matter what. She is slightly weird but she keeps her cool. Loves music, painting, dancing, and archery (WOW… That was completely different from the other 3). She is in the pop-group with her best friends, Lauraina and Gabrielle. They are called "Trinity Sisters". She is pretty much known as the most creative and nicest yet the one that curses the most out of them.

Name: Gabrielle Mirano  
Age: 15  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair: Black medium hair with a blue streaks  
Personality: She is a cool girl, but when it comes to her friends she gives into anything. (Tsundere… But so KAWAII~) She loves music, sleeping, and cuddling. She is in a pop-group with her best friends, Lauraina and Keiko. They are called "Trinity Sisters". (I really hate typing this over and over again… I don't do copy and paste. Pisses me off) She is known as the laziest but purest out of them.

Background story (DUN, DUN, DUNNN!):

She was 8 years old with a rich family… Until she was kidnapped with her friends. She was captured by a professor. He used them like a guinea pigs for tests. They were stuck in there for a while… At finally 13 they left. They all had no money. But a man had taken them under his wing. He was in his 50's (I bet you're thinking he is a PEDO~! No, he is not. Bad Y/N!) And lived with his wife (TOLD YOU). His name was Stefan Golding. He one day noticed they were special because they were singing all in a perfect harmony at such a young age. He passed by the music store one day and the girls were squealing and pointing directly at the instruments through the windows. He let them choose which they wanted. Lauraina wanted the Bass. Keiko wanted the Guitar AND Piano (DAYUM. Girl, you got some guts to ask for 2 instruments). And Gabrielle wanted the Violin. He signed them up for lessons on which instrument they chose. They got bullied for being "Music Geeks" and got pushed around and hit, but they didn't ever back out of the fights. They got suspended a lot and grounded as punishment…

Later on, they were discovered. They were 13 years old on the street playing for fun and singing. Keiko was playing the guitar as they were all singing. A crowd had formed around them as they were singing, and some others were holding their phones up to record the singing. A couple weeks later the video of their performance went viral on the internet. They were noticed by fans and other students at their school, wanting their autographs. Their bullies tried beside them at lunch… Well, the way it ended was with some kitchen utensils slightly stabbing their asses (Not donkeys). The school day ended and they were suspended once again for misuse of school objects and harassment/violation to other students. They received a phone call a couple days later from a management, they all accepted. They were doing concerts all over the world, being known as "Trinity Sisters". They were brought to Saotome Academy after a while and graduated finally as professionals. At 15, they were becoming senpais at the Master Course that was meant for newbies. While they were there, they fell in love (IKR? SO SUPRISING *sarcasm*). Lauraina is dating Otoya. Keiko is dating Ai. Gabrielle is still crushing on Cecil (Jeez, GABRIELLE BREAK OUT OF YOUR DAMN SHELL!). They left the Master Course FINALLY. And the girls had an entire apartment complex to themselves. (Lauraina and Keiko visit their boyfriends a lot. Gabrielle… Well… Um...She talks over the phone to him sometimes…)

Out of the blue Lauraina found a little boy in the same situation as she was in. He also was running away from the professor, but this time the professor wouldn't let him get away. Lauraina, Keiko, and Gabrielle decided to kick his ass for what he did to them (NO RAPE). They brought him to the Police Station and he was arrested for kidnapping and harassment to children. He was taken away to captivity for life. They decided to bring them to Mr. Golding. He asked the little boy who are his parents and it turns out… IT WAS LAURAINA'S HALF BROTHER! His name is Azuma. The Goldings let him live with them, sometimes Lauraina and the girls would visit and stay there for a couple of days. They don't do it often because he always takes the stuff they have. They all love him and shit though. He can be a brat, but he just wants some attention (I'LL PAY ATTENTION TO YOU~! Lol, nope. NO PEDO).  
THEY LIVE TOGETHER IN RAINBOWS, CANDY, AND UNICORNS HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
No, but they do have a stronger relationship after all the shit they went through.


	2. Chapter 2

Tour (Keiko)

This is the beginning of Trinity Girls Tour. Which means the couples will be separated for a while. "Noooooooo!" Keiko said, while hugging Ai in bed. "You have to go to the airport, we need to hurry or they'll leave you," Ai said. He let her hug him a little longer and he had gotten out of her grip walked to the dresser. "I'll pack for you. Hurry and get yourself prepared." He took all her clothes, which wasn't a lot due to her hate of shopping, and went to her second layer of the dresser… He seemed hesitant to pack her undergarments, but he will do it anyway. Keiko shot out of bed and slapped his hand away from the clothes, "Don't dare touch my underwear." He slightly chuckled as she playfully slapped his arm. "You need to get dressed your plane is leaving in an hour," he suddenly sounded serious. "Won't you miss me?" she said, her smile dropping. Ai hesitated to answer, but instead he just took her in his arms. A few moments later he said, "Of course I will miss you." She hugged him back. "I will miss you more though." He laughed, "You're really competitive aren't you?" She giggled in embarrassment, "Well…" She paused and looked at the clock," Shit! We have 30 minutes! We need to hurry!" Ai went to pack her undies. She slapped his hand away, "NO TOUCHY, TOUCHY." She packed for herself. Ai laughed and went to pack her toothbrush and etc. She got ready and they went to the airport.  
*At the Airport*  
Keiko clung onto Ai the entire time walking around the airport. "I don't want to leave you!" she spoke sadly. "Don't you want to support your friends?" Ai questioned. "Yes… But I need you here also!" She held him tighter. Ai sighed and embraced her. "I'll miss you also. Just do this for me please…" Her flight was announced moments later of embracing each other. "Well, I gotta go…" Keiko said.  
'Don't cry, don't cry' she spoke in her mind.  
She held back her tears, Ai noticed though. He kissed her for a while showing all of his feelings for her. Moments of kissing, letting it sink in, they finally stopped. "I love you…" she spoke softly. "Me too." The turquoise haired boy spoke. She walked off, luggage in hand. She looked back to see Ai gone. She sighed in sadness and boarded her plane.  
"What's wrong?" Lauraina asked. "How were you able to leave Otoya so easily?" Keiko questioned. "It wasn't easy. I'll miss him also," she sighed sliding down her seat. "HEY!" Gabrielle said, "What about Cecil and me?" Keiko and Lauraina turned to her and spoke in unison, "You aren't dating." The 2 burst out laughing, and Gabrielle pouted like a child. "We're kidding… But Gabs, when are you 2 going to start dating? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A DAMN WHILE," Keiko spoke loudly, some passengers turning their heads towards the source of sound. She had a faint blush growing and slid down her seat more. Gabrielle and Lauraina giggled at the blushing girl. "Kay-Kay, if you keep sliding down that chair you'll fall off of it." Lauraina said. "Lala…" she spoke, sliding back up her seat.  
"I AM BORRREEEDDD!" Keiko spoke loudly once again, gaining more annoyed passengers. "Shut up and listen to some music. Jeez." Gabrielle spoke. "Okay…" she sighed and then she remembered... "Fuck. I didn't bring my phone!" Keiko spoke alarmed. "Check your purse in case… You can't always be sure." Lauraina spoke quietly. "M'Kay…" Keiko spoke unsurely. She got her sling purse and checked. She was surprised to see her phone there. Keiko flipped her phone over to see a sticky note shaped in a bunny, her favorite animal. The note had said,  
'You forgot this… I charged it and I hope you have safe flight. I added some of our songs if you didn't mind, so you can hear my voice. I love and miss you. ~Ai'  
Tears fell on the paper, she was very happy to see this. She took the note and put it on her notebook in her purse. "Are you okay?" Gabrielle and Lauraina asked concerned. "I'm fine." she spoke softly, putting the notebook back in her bag. She took out her headphones and listened to 'Winter Blossom' on repeat the entire way to their destination.


End file.
